The Last Leader
by Sitar-sama
Summary: Original characters on Old Nameksei. A Battle for freedom for the legendary seven cities 4000 years before common DBZ. First part of a trilogy. Some Shounen-Ai but not much.


The Last Leader 

From far away I recognized the thorns of the armed towers of Varisc, Vaidur's town. My journey may now end at my home. Otea my young num-stallion, my loyal fellow beside me, notched with his hooves.

Two cycles ago I started the peace-negotiations in the West and Otea brought me to my destination well, saved me and led me to the town of my clan. Well a num has a far-sightedness above the stages. He was my eyes in these days.

I am Chrys, the high priest of the Vaidur clan.

But I did not want to become a priest. Iwanted to use my gift to create wonderful ornaments in using my thoughts. Once I created the first blades, which can be handled with such a precision, from now on they called me the mindsmith. I found my destiny in the art of forge and nothing, nothing on Namek shouldn't be permitted to deflect me. Until … yes, until Lazul, our leader, in his high age and after he gave a lot of men their life, died.

The succesor should be my my father Ciasto. He was the high priest before me and the next in the succession of the throne. Against my will I, as the oldest son, became the successor of my father.

My looks curved above the cliffs, on which Varisc was built several years ago out of the white clay und the halfrounded, colorful panes made of vulcanic glass.

A veil made my sight muddy and I was afraid again to lose my sight. Since I have been born my sight became worse, until long time ago – it had to be in my youth - meanwhile my left eye, which is already blind, became gold.

I set myself a big goal.

Before I would have lost my sight totally, I would create a blade, which guards and gives lifes instead of taking them. I wanted to use the mights which laid in the secrecy. In a remote future one of my descendants would receive the sword and the power in order to save the whole planet.

Otea allowed me to mount. "ride like the wind" I whistled almost inaudibleund I pulled with my right hand on the bridle, and with the left I hold the hood of my cape. With big steps the young num ran to the outpost of the town. My torn clothes fluttered in the wind. Although my fellow was so tall, he breathed heavily under me. The wounds due to the poisoned blades tug on his stamina. I tried to heal the deep cuts and to stop the poisoning with all my might but neither the resistant skin of my num nor my won against the aggressive poison.

Several days ago we steped into a ambush.

Five men with weird paintings attacked us and we defended us as good as possible. Otea defeated two aggressors without any problems. One Headbutt with his armored skull made another one unable to fight. Another one made acquaintance with his mighty hooves.

I wasn't that kind of lucky. I condemned my powerlessness in this moment.

Indeed I focused my energy, learned some skills, and they taught me how to use the weapons I created.

But in this moment it was all useless. I was tired and unarmed.

They know who I am, they knew the place where I came from and knew the place I wanted to return.

I believed that every cry for help would bring me one step closer to death therefore I was quiet.

Two of them kept me in a tough grip. I could hardly breath. But they didn't want to kill me. The third one a real giant pulled out his dagger and slashed it into my flesh. Tortured by a blunt, poisoned blade. At last when my consciousness faded away and they let me down, they slashed my poor num, which stood by his master, because of his great loyalty. He defended himself and smashed the chest of one of the aggressors.

I did not understand a word when they surrounded Otea and pricked him with a dagger powerfully, because of their dialect. The num shouted as hell. But I wasn't able to help him. My loyal fellow collapsed and purple blood soaked the sand around me.

"Tell your lord that we won't subject to him." threatened the giant in using the language of my origin badly, then he slashed my left cheek before he and his remaining fellow flew the seriously wounded ones into the West.

I felt how Otea focused his energy to his wounds. Not only we Nameks could regenerate ourselves, they could do so too.

The poison flowed through my veins and paralyzed me step by step. "Didn't they say it would have been a warning for my father?"

I would have bled to death and nobody knew that I laid somewhere near to Varisc and my life could end soon. The clan would never be aware of the attack on the high priest and it would be the end of my clan.

I felt no rage for the invaders out of the West, well for my aggressors.

Otea croaked to show me that he did not want our journey to end across.

I laid on the back and saw the sun moving on its orbit. I wanted to stand up but my limbs did not obey me.

With the rest of my concentration my body covered up my wounds with a thin skin before I fell asleep.

A healing sleep which seemed to be never-ending ended when Otea forced me to wake up.

He licked my face to wipe out the blood.

My dear friend was still alive.

Beside me I found some big leafs of the Kerbera-bush and some Kerbera-fruits. The leafs were full of plant juice and Otea loved the fruits which were as big as a head. When the fruits are dried they are the best mean against every kind of poisoning. But these ones weren't dry.

When they were mature they could only fill my stomach. Otea sat down behind me in order to support my back with his strong body. "Thank you my dear friend." Said I in order to appreciate his achievement. I knocked on his horned neck shield and shared a fruit with him. I gave him the half without any pips and he ate it out of my hand. The other half was dedicated to my jaw. It was a rare pleasure to my stomach. Otea chirped and ate another fruit.

I took the Kerbera-leafs and fixed them on my saddle. For the first time stood on my legs for days. I saw into the north and was of the opinion that there was the fire of the torches of the home of the wise ones. Otea turned his head to me and watched me. "You can see Varisc's fire too, am I right?" I asked.

He cackled and I scratched his neck gently. "We have to go and warn my father. I will take care that no one will suffer the same pain like we did. I will arm the towers with our best men."

I sat up and checked the saddle a last time.

My friend had troubles to stand up.

In a few days both of us would be healed and we could live a normal life again.

In a fast gallop we passed the frontiers of the town. The Outposts gave a signal for the people to hide in a save place. The ride ended on the cliffs where they once built the town hall. There I dismounted and Otea licked my face once again. "Return to the stable I'll visit you as soon as possible." So said I to my loyal num and he began his way to the stable.

I flew up to the town hall where, since Vaidur's first children have been born, the leaders of the clan and their family lived.

They did not allow me to pass the gate. "Who are you? What leads you to Varisc and what do you want from Ciasto, our leader?" asked the guard and threatened me with his two-handed sword. "Larima, let me pass." Said I softly.

The young warrior had two scars in the face. He was Larima one of my brothers without any doubt. He did not recognize me for I wore my cape whose hood covered my face. "Answer my questions" he spat.

"Let me show you my face." I said in the same intonation as I did before. He pulled his sword back but we was still able to attack. I took of my hood slowly. His care changed into astonishment.

"Chrys, my brother, you are alive! Our father feared your death. You walked away two cycles ago and we hadn't got a trace of you. Anybody believed that you would return." – "I returned to save you." – "Save us?"

"But you were successful in your peace-negotiations?" "Yes I was but there is still a threat." I sank on my knees due to the exhaustion. "Brother, who hurt you so badly that you can't heal your wounds?" - "An ambush … It was an ambush near the town. I have to … protect our father against the assassins."

They want to murder the lord of Varisc.

I hoped it wasn't too late.

Some other guards came out of then mighty building in order to accompany me to the central hall.

Larima preferred to inform the people in the town and it became quiet again.


End file.
